Behind the scenes
by Ashi11
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happens when the fighters aren't brawling? No? Well, you're finding out anyway. Special thanks to Mightygarchomp! He did all of the action chapters.T for cartoon violence and some romance.


[A/N] Hey guys! So, I'm writing a collaborative story with Mightygarchomp, and it's gonna be awesome! He's writing the action and I'm writing the romance, comedy, etc. Also, tell me how you like my new writing style. It takes less time to write, and is easier to read, in my opinion. On with the fic![END A/N]

Mel tried to slash Pit with her sword, but Pit blocked. He froze, remembering what happened when he was fighting Link. He smirked and kicked Mel off Pictochat 2, and she fell off screen. "GAME!" Came the announcer's voice. Pit smiled and grabbed a wound on his arm. It healed after a few seconds, which didn't surprise Pit; it happened every time he got hurt here.

He was teleported back to the lobby. When he got there, he ffound Mel waiting for him. "Good Game." She said, offering her hand and grinning.

Pit shook her hand, nodding. "Good Game." The angel replied. He let go of her hand and began walking away.

As soon as he turned around, ssomeone came up behind her. She jumed and turned around. She relaxed a second later, noticing it was just Garch.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought Mario was still mad at me." Mel chuckled.

Garch tilted his head. "Why wa- nevermind. I probably don't want to know. Anyway, you did a good job out there...a human against an angel? The odds were definantly in his favor."

Mel shrugged. "It was practice, anyway. The tournament doesn't start until tomorrow..." She sighed, rulling her gloves up and adjusting her cape. "I know I'm one of the last two, but that means I have longer to be stressed..." She sighed, hugging herself and looking down.

Garch put a hand on hher shoulder, smiling warmly. "You'll do great." He assured.

Mel nodded. "Yeah...but will that be enough?" She closed her eyes, still looking down.

Pit sighed, looking at Link.

"I saw you today," Link chuckled. "I guess my strategy won you the match, eh?"

Pit shrugged. "Well, I did get her down to one stock before that," He pointed out.

Link nodded. "But she got you down to one aswell." He reminded.

Pit chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged. "Hey, I thought you weren't really the talkative type? At least that's what Zelda said." He tilted his head, thoroughly coconfused.

Link gglanced at Zelda, then back at Pit. "Well, I don't talk a lot very often."

Pit nodded, deciding to change the subject. "So, have you seen Mega Man around? I was thinking of asking him to sign my wings." He asked, somewhat nervous.

Link nodded. "Last time I saw him, he was talking to Pac-Man and Mario."

Pit grinned. "Thanks!" He nearly squealed, walking over to the three.

"Hi there!" Pit said nervously. He looked down at Mega Man, still grinning like an idiot.

"Hello. You're Pit, right?" Mega Man aasked, looking up at the angel.

"The one and only!" Pit said proudly, putting his fists on his hips.

Mega Man's lips curved into a slight smile. "I'm Rock."

"I know who you a- wait, Rock?" Pit tilted his head.

"That's his real name." Pac-Man explained, winking.

"Oooooohhhh." Pit nodded. He did know Mega Man wasn't his real name. He must not have been as much of a fan as he'd thought.

Mario looked between the two. He was somewhat bewildered that Mega Man smiled; he rarely ever smiled, especially not around anyone other than Roll or Dr. Light.

"S-so I w-as wo- wonderinwondering I-f you-you'd sign my wing." Pit stuttered nervously.

Mega Man tilted his head. "...me? I'm the onky one here that my company abandoned, and you're asking me...? THE PIT." His smile grew wider.

Pit nodded. "Yeah." He got close to his ear. "You're about the coolest one in here." He whisepered.

Mega Man chuckled slightly. "Thanks?"

Pit glanced around. "So, I guess it's gonna be the blue bomber vs. the blue blur in round one, eh?" He changed the subject.

Mega Man nodded. "For a while people actually would get confused and call me the blue blur. Heh, Sonic always gets enraged when people do that." He explained.

Pit nodded. "Viridi did that for the longest time." He sighed.

Ness walked around awkwardly, glancing at everyone. He chuckled as he saw Marth and Lucina looking at each other like the other one lost their head. Everyonne seemed to be having a good time...except him.

Garch sighed. "Well, I guess it's time for the tournament to start. I'm a little nervous to be fighting Link..."

Mel smiled. "You'll do great. I promise." She smiled.

Garch nodded, sighing as he teleported to Battlefield.

Link followed suit, putting his hand on the hilt of the master sword.

[A/N] That was my first chapter...we're going to alternate. He's doing the even numbers, and I'm doing the odd. So, what did you think? [END A/N]


End file.
